Ninjago: Frozen Parodies
by Sword of Robotics
Summary: I take the awesome songs from the movie Frozen and turn them into Ninjago parodies! Song parodies include: Frozen Heart, Do You Want to Build a Snowman, For The First Time in Forever, Love is an Open Door, Let it Go, In Summer, For The First Time in Forever Reprise, and Fixer Upper.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja's Hearts- A Parody of "Frozen Heart" from Disney's Frozen**

Born from strength and dark shadows and masquerade combining

This stealthy force both strong and skilled has a ninja's heart worth fighting

They cut through their foes, clean and quick

Strike with swords and strike with kicks

They are willing to take risks

Cannot tear apart

The will of ninja's hearts

(Hey ho! Don't mess with Ninjago!)

(Hey ho! Don't mess with Ninjago!)

Fire!

Lightning!

Earth!

Ice!

Mess with ninja and they won't play nice

Stronger than one

Stronger than ten

Stronger than one hundred men

(Ha!)

Born from strength and dark shadows and masquerade combining

This stealthy force both strong and skilled has a ninja's heart worth fighting

They cut through their foes, clean and quick

Strike with swords and strike with kicks

They are willing to take risks

Cannot tear apart

The will of ninja's hearts

* * *

**I may not update any stories for a few days because I'm going camping and I don't know if the campground has Wi-Fi or not. Plus I start school on September 2nd...which SUCKS! IT REALLY DOES!**

**The PAX Video Game Convention has started! OH PLEASE INSOMNIAC! GIVE US A NEW R&amp;C MOVIE TRAILER CAUSE YOU TOTALLY SCREWED US OVER AT GAMESCOM!**

**(Heavy breathing)**

**Alright, I'm good now**

**Also, I need a few more dares for The Diamond Dare Show. Not Digital, DIAMOND.**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Want to Fight Some Bad Guys?- A parody of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

**(Zane's voice) **

Jay?

Do you want to fight some bad guys?

Come on let's go and train

I never see you anymore

Your inventor's core has taken you away

I thought that we were brothers

Close as we could be

But now we're drifting apart

Do you want to fight some bad guys?

Or we could fight something else-

"Maybe later Zane. I'm kinda busy here."

And now it starts

...

Do you want to fight some bad guys?

Or beat Kai's Fist 2 Face high score?

I think you're inventing time is over now

I wonder how you don't get so bored

I get a little lonely

When the three run off

Leaving by myself

**-After Zane's sacrifice and the memorial service-**

**(Lloyd's voice)**

Jay?

Please, we know you're in there

Sensei's been asking where've you been

We've lost a brother and our smiles too

We're right out here for you

It's not you're fault

Well, we still have each other

But it's not the same

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to fight some bad guys?

* * *

**That song started off so happy then it went down into the depression zone**

**For the First Time in Forever will be up immediately since I already have it done**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


	3. Chapter 3

**For the First Time in Ninjago- A Parody of "For the First Time in Forever" **

**(First Verse)**

Art of the Silent Fist and The Surge

Going crazy for the wait was on the verge

Who knew that we had to wait twelve whole months?

For weeks I watched the old seasons

With occasional thoughts of treason

Finally they gave us the air dates

My Wednesday nights will be taken

It'll be kind of strange

Wow, am I so ready for this change

**(Chorus)**

Cause for the first time in Ninjago

There'll be robots, there'll be love

For the first time in Ninjago

Nindroid dragons fly above

Don't know if I'm glad or a fangirl

But I'm somewhere on that line

Cause for the first time in Ninjago

New episodes align

**(Second Verse)**

I can't wait to see everyone one

But that Pixal….what if she's Zane's one?

Tonight imagine me fangirling

To see robot love unfurling

Zane didn't know what he would find

He suddenly sees her standing there

A beautiful stranger with silver hair

Finally a female of his kind

The fan base discusses it all evening

And about Nya and Cole

Either Jaya or Nycole is the goal

**(Chorus)**

For the first time in Ninjago

The whole fan base will divide

For the first time in Ninjago

Who will have Nya as a bride?

And I know it is totally crazy

To fight over Legos

But for the first time in Ninjago

It's the only way we know

**(Third Verse)**

It's on at eight, you have to see

Be the fangirl you always have to be

Can't wait

It's fate

Turn on the show

Miss one second and then you won't know

But it's only on Wednesdays

(It's only on Wednesdays)

There's no other way

(There's no other way)

Grab the remote and turn on Ninjago

Ninja!

**(Chorus)**

For the first time in Ninjago

(It's on at eight, you have to see)

We get the show that we all love

(Be the fangirl you always have to be)

A chance to forget lame Chima

(Can't wait)

A chance for fights to rise above

(Can't wait, it's fate, for Ninjago)

It's only for eight episodes

So we have to make this best

Cause for the first time in Ninjago

For the first time in Ninjago

We won't give a rest!

* * *

**Next up is Love is an Open Door. And trust me, that one is gonna be FUNNY**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is a Chocolate Cake- A Parody of "Love is an Open Door"**

**Cole:** My childhood was nothing but green vegetables

And then suddenly I find something new

A sweet spongy chocolate that's irresistible

Maybe it's the chocolate frosting

That makes us stuck like glue

**Cake:** But with you

**Cole:** But with you

I stuff my face

**Cake:** Open my case

**Cole:** I'd rather buy one than take the time to bake

**Both:** Love is a chocolate cake

Love is a chocolate cake

Love is a chocolate cake

**Cole:** Love you

**Cake:** Love you

**Cole:** Love you

**Cake:** Love you

**Both:** Love is a chocolate cake...

**Cole:** I mean it's crazy, we both prefer-

**Cake:** 20% less fat!

**Cole:** ...Sure, why not?

**Cake:** I never knew someone that's so obsessed with me

**Cole:** *Trying to eat the cake with a fork* Missed! Missed again!

My so often dessert craving

Can only be relieved by your frosting

**Cake:** You-

**Cole:** And I-

**Both:** Were just meant to be!

**Cake:** Say goodbye!

**Cole:** Say goodbye to carrots and spinach

Those dumb veggies can just take a hike

**Both:** Love is a chocolate cake

Love is a chocolate cake

Love is a chocolate cake

**Cole:** Love you

**Cake:** Love you

**Cole:** Love you

**Cake:** Love you

**Both:** Love is a chocolate cake...

**Cake:** Can I ask you a crazy question? Will you eat me?

**Cole:** Can I say something not crazy? YES!

...

Everyone looked at Cole very weirdly as he sang with a lamp and began to attempt to eat it. Kai shook his head and turned to Jay

"Why is Cole trying to eat a lamp?"

"We laced his drink with Venomari Vemon."

"Ah...well this is very entertaining."

* * *

**Now THAT was fun to write**

**How do you like the new cover photo? It's Elsa...and she's a ninja...and it's AWESOME!**

**And yes...*Opens refrigerator* LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!**

**Ratchet: Or in my case *Opens bathroom door* LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!**

**Tech: Wrong profile Ratchet!**

**Ratchet: Oh...well, as long as I'm here *Walks into the bathroom***

***Starts crying* I START SCHOOL TOMORROW! LOVE ISN'T AN OPEN DOOR IF IT'S SCHOOL DOORS! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Heavy breathing***

**Next up is LET IT GO! **

**I actually just went to a festival in Indiana and they had a stand where you could buy a necklace or a bracelet and they engraved letters into it. I bought a silver bracelet with little stars on it and I had "Let it Go" engraved into it. I love it so much!**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


End file.
